1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tape dispensers in general and in particular to an apparatus that is adapted to engage and dispense an elongated roll of plastic wrap.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,245; 4,102,513; 4,752,045; and 4,817,762; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices designed to dispense elongated rolls of plastic wrap.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical plastic wrap dispenser apparatus having an angularly adjustable handle.
Unfortunately, most of the prior art constructions are either axially aligned with the hollow core of the roll of plastic wrap or employ a yoked handle that is awkward to manipulate particularly when employed to perform multiple plastic wrap covering procedures.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved plastic wrap dispensing apparatus that simplifies the task of dispensing plastic wrap while eliminating the tendency of the trailing edges of the plastic wrap from folding over on themselves; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.